


I'll never say goodbye

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Non conventional people [21]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love, Lust, don't look for an happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: When a passionate night turns into something different





	I'll never say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> It is a very different story from my usual ones.  
> I went a little bit...wild, but it is necessary for the plot  
> I was stuck to finish until s4 release  
> I hope you enjoy it and forgive my mistakes as usual  
> Inspired by the beatiful artwork of @elena_cee

He was the Lightbringer, the most beautiful angel of God, the stars creator: he knew how to light up the dark.  
But nothing he had seen and created over the millennia was barely comparable to the shining smile she was wearing walking to him, her long blonde hair dancing on her shoulders, the blue of her eyes filling all the surrounding space.  
The soft expression on her face spoke volume about how much she loved to be there, to be with him.  
Each step made his heart rate faster, his mouth drier, his skin hotter, his desire deeper: still after all their time together, each moment shared together made him excited, nervous, unbelievably happy as the first time.  
Chloe stopped in front of him and simply smiled.  
“Here you are” he whispered, grabbing gently her hands, while his eyes inspecting her, descending from her face to her neck, collar bones and lingering over her chest covered by the white silky shirt.  
He was so focused and intense to make her shiver.  
“Sorry, dear. Not my intention to embarrass you” he told her, his hands squeezing hers  
“Liar” she laughed and, standing on tiptoe, reached out his lips to press a soft, long kiss.  
Lucifer left her hands and moved his to cup her head, pulling her closer till feeling her heartbeat through their clothes.  
“Getting rid of them?” he managed to say, his voice deeper than usual  
“As you order, Lord” She replied on his mouth making him moan in reply.  
Lucifer stepped back to catch full view of her while unbuttoning her skirt, but Chloe had a different plan and resting her hands on his solid abdomen, pushed him hard enough to make him hit the bed and fell over it.  
“Detective, I call it a power abuse” he purred  
“In this case, you can report it to my boss. Or also arrest me” she replied in that impersonal, professional tone he knew well, no humor in her words or features  
For a moment, he was speechless, but when she reached the back pocket in her jeans to catch a pair of red handcuffs and sat down on his lap, it became clear the game she wanted to play  
Their height difference allowed him to face her upper torso while she freed the small buttons, one by one, slowly. Painfully slowly  
“Detective”  
“Mr Morningstar”  
“Do you want to kill me?”  
“Sometimes I have that thought, yes. But I love too much the way you scare the bad guys to death”  
Her perfect, smooth skin started to be visible and Lucifer licked his lips, remembering how good it tasted.  
Something inside Chloe clenched and urged her to complete her action but she forced herself to calm down.  
When she reached her chest, she maliciously opened her shirt, revealing a lace, strapless bra.  
She could feel his reactions under her legs, despite his trousers and her jeans and blushed: she still barely believed she cold drive him that crazy.  
When she finished, her hands rested at the hem of her shirt, gently pressing him under his belt.  
“You’re the sweetest torture for me” he finally broke the heavy silence built up around them and bent to her, to kiss the small space between her breasts  
It was Chloe’s time to barely breath, the heat of his lips sending vibes to her spine.  
He inspected and licked every inch of her skin, brushing it with his stubble, his hands firmly on her waist  
The clenching inside her got stronger and she could feel the increasing pressure of her hardening nipples under his lips.  
“It seems someone is appreciating my art” she heard his voice through her flesh.  
A second later, her bra was tossed across the room and his strong hands landed on her bare back, to prevent her from falling while his mouth captured her darker area, alternating deep kisses, mischievous licks and soft bites.  
Chloe tried to resist but in the end, she tilted her head back, totally abandoned in his arm, crying in a mix of excitement and agony  
Lucifer was just waiting for that and keeping her shoulders, pinned her on his bed, dominating her small frame on his four limbs  
“Mine” he painted, his eyes flashing red and savage, his hands running to her jeans that turned into pieces letting her cover just by her opened shirt and her lip that quickly followed her bra in their journey to the floor.  
“Lucifer” she murmured and was unable to go on as he was continuing his mouth work between her legs.  
Her back arched, her mind went blind: he was real the Devil.  
She tried to focus on some details to keep her sanity, because when he was devouring her like that since the beginning, it could just get worst. Or better, depending on the point of view.  
She turned her head, heavily breathing and faced the light flames of the candles he had disseminated around, because once she had told him she loved the dancing moment between Dracula and Mina, in the movie. All those candles reminded her their first evening together in the penthouse.  
What had been planned for a night of seduction, passion and lust had ended up with them drinking red wine on the sofa, limbs stretched in front of them, his left arm over her shoulders and her head over his chest: they had talked, laughed, made fun of each other, with lots of antics and many eyes rolling up.  
She had never felt so good about herself  
Chloe smiled at that memory, the beginning of their intimacy and total sincerity as a couple, that feeling to belong to someone, to be special for someone and the radiating, comfortable heat from his body.  
The same heat now invading her under him kissing her inner thighs, his hands gently rubbing her belly before spreading her open.  
Lucifer raised his head and looked at her, smiling like a predator with an entrapped victim.  
His right hand reached her neck out:” You are not supposed to have it anymore” he told her, touching the bullet necklace she was wearing  
“Remember? Since I’ll never likely penetrate you, I’d commemorate the one time you penetrate me. But now…”  
Chloe busted into laugh: angel or demon or man, he was just Lucifer Morningstar. Her Lucifer Morningstar.  
She placed her right hand exactly over his beating heart and then closed it, like she was stealing his heart from his chest.  
Without breaking their eye contact, Lucifer slid into her, still looking at her gentle expression  
Chloe bit her lower lip when he moved a little bit deeper and Lucifer couldn’t stop his angel wings to unfurl, extinguishing the candle flames with the sudden vortex they created.  
Chloe stared at the perfect white around her, the soft and warm touch, the strong feeling to be safe inside them. She stared at them until Lucifer decided to capture her attention back, making his wings absolutely forgettable.  
He made love to her over the bed and every other available place in the room till she was so exhausted to barely keep her eyes open and he just closed his arms around her, to let her rest a little bit, his body under her weight.  
He considered an absolute privilege watching her asleep, capturing those little, funny expressions only him was aware of, playing with her long hair, caressing her bare skin in the moonlight.  
Suddenly, a gust of wind made her shivering. And made him shiver too  
Not because of the cold sensation, but because he knew. He knew what was going on.  
He pulled her closer, kissing her head  
Chloe opened her eyes and raised her face to him. Just to see tears in his eyes.  
A sad smile covered her mouth while she looked down at her body, already aware of the reality: there was a small hole in her gut and a ray of light was escaping from it.  
She sat down in front of him “Lucifer, I..”  
He put his long fingers over her lips:” Shhhhhhhhh..we still have a bit if time. I don’t want to waste a single moment of us”  
Chloe nodded and let him kiss, touch, bite her in his other body, in his other nature.  
He had never asked her to welcome into her in that form and she had been no confident enough until that night, when she had visited him after a rough fight to save a kidnapped girl who was found dead.  
The desperation in his eyes, the feeling of being useless she had perceived and the desperate attempt to revert to his normal feature for her had broken her heart. And her fear.  
She had walked calm to him and cupping his burnt face with both her hands, had kissed him and grabbing his hand, she had led them to his bedroom  
She had never confessed to Linda, Maze or Ella that she had developed a kinky fixation for being loved under those red eyes.  
Another gust of wind hit them and a voice seemed filling the room “it is time”  
Lucifer covered the hole with his hand and laughed, in his bitter ironic way  
“I exiled myself in Hell to keep you safe. I made a deal with my Dad to be back from time to time as your guardian Devil when your self-destructive behavior pushed you too far. And you were killed by a stupid rookie too scared to pay attention to shoot in the right direction.”  
Chloe covered his chest with her almost completely faded hands  
“Don’t leave me alone again” he whispered  
“I don’t. I’ll be back. Soon” she fought her tears back “Let me and Amenadiel find another way to escape from Heaven and I’ll be with you again.”  
He bent to her and kissed her lips till he was kissing just golden stardust.  
The candles disappeared, the bedroom disappeared: it was just an empty prison cell in Hell.  
This time, as all the other times since Chloe was killed years ago.  
Lucifer bent his head back and screamed all his pain out: Hell fell silent.  
He turned on his heels to reach his throne again when he stomped on something hard.  
“What the Hell…”he picked it from the pavement.  
A soft smile touched his lips and his eyes: the bullet necklace was in his hand.  
Chloe had kept her promise: she had not left him alone


End file.
